Final Adventures: Sandover Village
by M-Angel 05
Summary: This is a series of undocument adventures of Jak and Daxter when theywere young and foolish. This is another Animedragongirl and Mysterious Angel 05 story...So it's going to be an extremely funny story!
1. Chapter 1: Story 1: Jak and Daxter

**_Summary_**: _This is a series of undocument adventures of Jak and Daxter when they were young and foolish._

* * *

M-Angel: Hello Evyerbody!

ADG: We're back! HAHAHA!

M-Angel: Yes, that's right, Animedragongirl and I have done it again. We're  
writing another outrageous series of stories.

ADG: This time it's going to be different. REAL different.

M-Angel: Yep.

ADG: This time it's on the adventures our hero's had when they were still young  
and living in Sandover Village.

M-Angel: Even though our stories begin in Haven City.

ADG: Yes... a paradox. Sort of :D Let's begin the story... Shall we?

Both: ENJOY!

* * *

**STORY 1**

_Jak and Daxter's Adventure to Stone Island_

* * *

-------------- 

_**Chapter 1**_

--------------

It was a normal boring day at the Naughty Ottsel in Haven City in the year 3930. People were drinking, gossiping, doing business, and yes, even listening to ottsel turned elf, Daxter. "I remember one time when Jak and I were young when ole' green root sent us to a nearby village." he began as he looked at his best friend, who was 22 year-old Jak Mar, Heir to both Haven and Spargus City. "Do you remember that Jak?"

Jak looked up from his glass towards Daxter. "Which village was it Dax?"

"Stone Village." he answered

"Oh..." Jak chuckled, "Yeah I do."

"Well it began as a normal day..."

----------------------------

Past - Year 3445

----------------------------

"Jak my boy," began the old green sage. "Today I need you and the rodent to go to Stone Village."

"Hey! Lump Root!" Daxter yelled. "I have a name ya know!"

Jak rolled his eyes at the two. As long as he had known old Samos and Daxter they had always argued and yelled at each other, which was both entertaining and annoying. Even when Daxter had been young, he still had argued and questioned Samos's _wisdom_. Jak shook his head again as the two continued to yell at each other.

"Well maybe I don't want to say your name." Samos said, "Maybe you should change it to..."

"Daddy!" Keira interupter, much to Jak's pleasure. "You shouldn't send Jak to Stone Village. Those people are monsters!"

"Now Keira," Samos began, "We seed a silver stone hindge in order to fix the rider." he turned to Jak. "Now go and find that hindge. You may find it at the Ole Savoon Storage. Now GO!"

Jak and Daxter walked out of the Green Sages home. "Well, let's get some supplies Jak." Daxter said with a smile.

Jak nodded and was about to walk down to the village, but was stopped when he saw Keira in her workshop, working on something. So he took a detour to her workshop. "Hey Jak!" she greeted him when she saw him.

"Hey Keira!" Daxter said with a goofy smile.

"I made you guys something for your trip." she said pointing towards her homemade zoomer.

"It looks the same to me." Daxter said

"Well it's not." Keira replied, sounding irratated. "I placed a submachine tube on it and an eco enduced laser on it too, but to activate it you'll have to be channeling eco, but that's not all." she picking up a small backpac. "I also made you a eco channeling device. Just put this backpac on and you'll be able to channel any eco at anytime." This caused a mischevious glean to appear in Jak's eyes. Daxter slapped himself and then swallowed hard. "Just be careful Jak."

"Hey, we defeated Gol and Maia Akron, the darkest creatures this world has ever seen and saved the world." Daxter said with a smile. "Nothing can stand in our way."

Jak nodded and gave Keira a reasuring smile as he jumped onto the zoomer. "I also put some supplies in that backpac for you two." Keira said

Again Jak nodded and sped off over the water past Misty Island and the many smaller islands. Within minutes though, Daxter got bored. "How much further is this Rock Village?" he asked Jak, who shrugged at the question. "i wonder what it looks like..."

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"Jak, I'm bored!" Daxter grumbled. "Can't we stop at an island and take a rest?" 

Jak shook his head, 'no'.

* * *

A couple minutes later

* * *

The two boys came to an island that was made out of volcanic rock. The scent of the volcanic gases and ash was in the air. The volcano itself was active, but not erupting. Jak parked the zoomer on the beach and got off of it to strech his legs. "Jak?" came Daxter's timid voice. "I don't like it here." 

Jak gave him a look that asked, 'what's to worry about'?

Suddenly a young warrior man came out of the junggled forest. Jak noticed the bow and arrowns on this back, allong with the man's sword next to his hip. "Welcome to Volcanic Island." he said to the two boys. "I'm Zolar, prince of this island and ruler of Rock Village."

"Rock Village?" Daxter asked, "This is where Rock Village is located?"

"Unfortunately no, orange one." Zolar replied, "Rock Village is up there by the Angry Fire."

"Angry Fire?" Daxter asked

Jak pointed up towards the volcano.

Daxter's ears droopped down and his eyes closed. "Of course." he said saddly.

"You need something from my village?" Zolar asked

"Yeah." Daxter said, "We need a silver stone hindge from the Ole' Savoon Storage."

"Ah, yes, I know that place well." Zolar replied, "But in order to get there you must climb the Firey One and enter a covern at the center of it."

"You're serious?" Daxter asked.

Jak only rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend.

Zolar smiled back and nodded. "Yes, orange one." he said "However, nobody has ever returned because of the fire demon that lives in that cavern." he smiled again. "Nobody, except for Lizara..So good luck!"

"Looks like we need to find this Lizara and you'll need to use your abilities Jak." Daxter said to his friend, who nodded and lifeted his backpac to see if he had any eco viles, which he did. It would seem Keira had thought of everything.

Jak looked at his friend and gave him another look, that said, 'let's go'.

* * *

M-Angel: I think that's my longest first chapter, for any story I've ever  
written.

ADG: That's because it is...

M-Angel: That means chapter 2 has to be longer than four pages of lined paper.  
(front and back.)

ADG: You're kidding me?

M-Angel: I know that's short, but it's only eight pages if it's on one side  
only. (Smiles)

ADG: Oh...Okay...

M-Angel: So, everybody review please...

ADG: We're hoping for at least 5-10 reviews...

M-Angel: We are?

ADG: (smiles evilly at Mysterious Angel) ...or more!

M-Angel: Right, we are...(smiles nervously)

Both: Review!  



	2. Chapter 2

_ADG_: (cracks knuckles and sits back satisfied)

**M-Angel**: Yay! Second chapter! Wh00t!

_ADG_: Yes! yes :D

**M-Angel**: We hope you enjoy the second installment of our story!

**_Both_**: Enjoy!

* * *

**STORY 1**

_Jak and Daxter's Adventure to Stone Island_

* * *

--------------

_**Chapter 2**_

--------------

"So Jak, where do yah think this Lizara lives?" Daxter said in the sudden silence.

Jak shrugged, indicating that he hadn't a clue.

"Well that's not gonna help us, we gotta find her somehow, else Ole Log Head'll really give us one." Daxter complained. He sat down on Jak's shoulders in a huff.

Jak looked around, trying to see anything that would give them a clue where to look. Eyeing the beach, he decided that this Lizara person probably lived somewhere in the jungle, probably near the volcano. He got back on the zoomer.

"Hey, we're not going back, are we?" Daxter said suddenly. Jak shook his head, turned on the zoomer, and headed into the jungle at a relatively moderate speed. The trees were too close for speed, and that many sharp turns would wear him out long before he got anywhere.

Daxter, however, had a very short attention span. And when people with short attention spans are doing something for any length of time, they get bored. REALLY bored. And, true to form just a few minutes later:

"Jak, I'm bored." the ottsel whined.

Jak shrugged, indicating he had no solution.

"C'mon, speed up! "Daxter said. "You can make it, I know you can. You're a good driver, remember?"

Jak pointed one hand at the volcano, which was steadily getting closer. He jabbed his finger at it a few times, then held up three fingers.

"Three more minutes? "Daxter guessed. Jak nodded. "Then speed up and make it one!"

With that, the orange rat pushed the energy lever and the zoomer shot forward. Jak gave a soundless yelp at the stupidity of his friend and frantically shot from side to side as he tried to avoid the trees at all costs. Daxter whooped at the speed. "Now that's more like it!" He yelled happily.

Jak was not of nearly such a happy attitude. He was swerving left and right, unable to yank Daxter off of the lever without letting them crash.

Suddenly, they came into a clearing with a small shack on stilts in it. There was a porch covered in plants and what looked like strange beasts, and someone sitting on a chair with their feet propped on the rail.

Jak took it all in a glance as they shot past, Daxter yelling with glee, until they jerked to a complete stop. Daxter was thrown off the zoomer entirely from his forward momentum, and Jak just barely maintained his grip on the handlebars.

"Now, what're you doin'?" The voice was both irritated and female. "Here I am, enjoyin' the quiet, and two rapscallions shoot across my yard. Why in the Precursors name are you disturbing my peace?"

Jak looked at the zoomer and saw it glowing yellow. He couldn't remember channeling anything, and it didn't look like the vials of eco had smashed and drenched it- although, come to think about it, he had heard something crunch.

"Hey!" The woman on the porch stepped down and into the light. "I'm talkin' to you!"

Daxter had a mighty constitution, because he had picked himself out of the tree trunk and recovered in no time. He shook his head quickly as though shaking off water, and addressed the woman

"We," he began in a haughty tone, "Are on a MISSION, lady! AND we are the ones who destroyed Gol and Maia Akron! HA! Who are YOU?"

Now that he could get a closer look, Jak took in the strange woman's appearance. Her spiky black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, eyes bright yellow, and she was wearing what looked like a leather shirt and pair of pants. On her belt were a sizeable knife and a row of eco vials that were filled with yellow eco. She looked entirely unimpressed with Daxter's pronouncement.

"And just what is this mission?" She said, sounding unconcerned.

"We are off to Stone Village to find a silver stone hinge! But first we need to find someone named Lizara who will take us through this cavern-thingy." Daxter looked rather put out that she didn't start oooing and ahhhing in wonder.

An eyebrow was raised. "And what makes you so sure this Lizara will take you there?" the woman asked, sounding amused.

"Because he will!" Daxter said, with his fist in the air. "And then we shall return home, covered in glory and more glory! Because we will have helped the wise sage Samos!" he bragged shamelessly.

"Well, I can tell you right now that Lizara ain't gonna help you." the woman said with a grin that matched Daxter's. She looked over at Jak, and pointed to Daxter. "Is he doing all of the talking for a reason?"

Jak pointed to his mouth and shook his head. "He can't talk." Daxter said. Then Jak pointed to the vials on her belt.

"And now he wants to know if you're the one who channeled yellow eco." Daxter translated. "And what d'ya mean, Lizara won't help us?"

"Yes, I am, and I won't because I don't want to." Lizara said calmly. "I'm the best yellow eco channeler on these islands. Furthermore, I don't think you two have what it takes to get through the cavern and back, and I have better things to do."

"Wait! YOU'RE Lizara?" Daxter said sounding shocked.

"Yep." Lizara said.

Jak pointed to himself and Daxter, then pointed to her, and then to the volcano and shrugged.

"What, you want me to take you two there? Is that it?" the woman interpreted. When she got a nod of acknowledgement, she continued. "Nothing will change my mind. HOWEVER, if you can complete three tasks for me, and they won't be easy, mind ya."

Jak nodded vigorously as Daxter yelled, "Of course we can do it, lady! We can do anything!"

Lizara grinned evilly. "Very well then. The first of these tasks is to catch ten Skullua birds from their roosting area, which would be the cliffs on the other side of this island. The second task is to find and capture a mated pair of Emerald snakes from the sea caves about a kilometer away. And when you have completed both of these tasks and have given me the animals, I will give you the third- and final- task."

She handed them two things: A large, plastic-like jar with holes drilled in the lid, and a large cage.

"And just so you know," she called after them with glee as Jak and Daxter hopped on the zoomer, "the birds spit acid and the snakes are very poisonous, so be careful!"

* * *

_ADG_: Well, glad that's over. Your turn M-Angel!

**M-Angel**: Me too...but we have a lot more to do...

_ADG_: Lots of reviews! LOTS OF REVIEWS!

**M-Angel**: (looks nervously at ADG)

_ADG_: (maniacal laughter)


	3. Chapter 3

**M-Angel**: Yay! Third chapter is done!!! Wh00t!

_ADG_: Yes! yes :D

**M-Angel**: We hope you enjoy the third installment of our story!

**_Both_**: Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 1**

_Jak and Daxter's Adventure to Stone Island_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 3**_

--------------

"Well," Daxter began, "That went better than is could've."

Jak just glared at his friend.

"What?" Daxter asked Jak, not knowing how much of an idiot he had been towards Lizara.

Jak put the zoomer in park as he came to the cliffs. Looking down, Jak saw the birds and they were resting by the looks of it.

"Now remember, Jak." Daxter began, "We need ten of these little birds...Oh and they spit acid, so don't let them spit at you." Jak rolled his eyes. "On second thought." Daxter said as he jumped off of Jak's shoulder. "I think you can do this one on your own."

Jak looked around the cliff area for any way to get down to the roosting area without being seen. He could use his green eco to project an astral projection of himself as a distraction, but that would consume too much energy. He could use blue eco and run fast down the side of the cliff and grab as many as he could without being seen, but that seemed a little too dangerous For what if he ran out of blue eco? He would fall to his death. Then yellow and red eco were out of the question too. Jak sat there trying to decide what to do. Finally deciding that blue eco was the way to go be went back to the zoomer and looked in his backpack and found that there were six blue eco vials. He could possibly get away with using two eco vials for every three to four birds. He placed the vials on his utility belt that Keira had made for him and grabbed the cage for the birds.

Daxter looked up to see what Jak was doing. "Good luck Jak!" he said waving good-bye to his friend.

Jak nodded his good-bye and began to channel the blue eco. His body lit up like a light bulb and he zoomed down the cliff side. Daxter rushed to the side of the cliff and watched as Jak swerved from side to side and snatch birds left and right, without even getting burned by their acid. Suddenly Daxter's eyes widened as Jak came running back towards him with several birds on his tail. As Jak came to the cliff's top, where Daxter was he ran right past Daxter, who's sudden yelps and screams caught his attention. Placing a green eco shield around the birdcage, Jak quickly ran over to Daxter, who was covered in bald spots, where the bird's acid had hit him.

As they got back onto the zoomer Daxter glared at Jak. "Next time," he began, "I'm going with you."

* * *

Jak pasted Lizara's house and zoomed towards the sea caves by the beach, where they had begun. He had to capture a mated pair of Emerald snakes from the sea caves and these snakes were poisonous, which meant he had to extra careful.

As the two friends arrived at the caves Jak saw two snakes who were already making a nest. He pointed towards them so that Daxter could see them.

Daxter peered over the side of a bolder and smiled. "Those snakes aren't too big." he said

Jak smiled at Daxter. Maybe his friend could help. It was well known that Emerald snakes at small rodents and what Daxter didn't know was that when mated Emerald snakes grew to a size of four in a half feet long, which was longer than Daxter.

Jak picked Daxter up and placed a vine around his friend's waist. "You know," Daxter began, "I kinda like this one...I'm actually bigger than 'em." Daxter smiled at Jak, who just grinned.

As soon as Daxter was in the wadding pool that the snakes were in, the two snakes vanished beneath the ground. "Hey!" Daxter yelled at Jak. "Where'd they go!?" Suddenly two large shadows appeared behind Daxter. Turning around the little ottsel yelled in fright. The two snakes wrapped themselves around him and were about to take a bite out of him when suddenly they were all yanked out of the water. Landing on his feet Daxter untangled himself and ran to Jak with the two snakes in hot pursuit of their dinner. Jumping over the jar Daxter turned around to see the two stupid snakes slither right into Jak's trap.

"Next time," Daxter said out of breath. "You do this stuff by yourself."

Jak smiled and picked up the jar and placed it in his backpack and got onto the zoomer with Daxter on his shoulder. The two then sped off towards Lizara's house to give her the two gifts and get their last mission from her.

* * *

**M-Angel: **Well, glad that's over. Your turn ADG!

_ADG_: Me too...but we have a lot more to do...

**M-Angel**: Lots of reviews! LOTS OF REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**M-Angel**: Yay! Fourth chapter is done!!! Wh00t!

_ADG_: Yes! yes :D Sorry it took so long to write..

**M-Angel**: We hope you enjoy the fourth installment of our story!

**_Both_**: Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 1**

_Jak and Daxter's Adventure to Stone Island_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 4**_

--------------

Finished with the tasks, Jak drove back into the now-darker-than-the-shore jungle. When he looked back at it, Lizara's tasks had been surprisingly easy. He didn't think Daxter'd agree with him, but then, Daxter didn't really agree with anyone unless it was to his own advantage or because he wanted to. Before the jungle closed over his head, he noted that the sun was going down fast and it was almost dark now.

---------------------------------------------------

Lizara had had a very nice dinner of jungle chicken and tubers, and was relaxing on the porch while counting the stars when the sound of that outlandish machine came filtering through the trees. She continued to sprawl lazily on the well-padded chair as the two strangers from earlier came up on the thing they called a 'zoomer.'

"So boys, have any luck?" she called out.

"You bet, old lady! Ten acid-spitting birds and a pair of poisonous snakes, all packaged and ready to go," the cheeky one called out as the zoomer pulled to a stop in front of her shack. She stood up and stretched, before walking over to the two, carrying a small lantern along with her. In the glow, she noted that the ottsel had bald spots and bruises, whereas the elf hardly had a mark on him.

"Let me see those birdies and the snakes before ya go around tellin' me stuff like that," she drawled.

The elf held up a cage with the ten finch-sized spitting birds. All were fast asleep, not stirring even as the cage was handed over.

Lizara eyed the birds carefully, noting the color of the plumage and the size. She scrutinized them for so long she could see the elf shifting from side to side. At last she pronounced them exactly what she'd wanted. "That's one down," she added. "Where're the snakes?"

The elf instantly held out a jar. Two tiny emerald-colored snakes writhed in against the jar. They recoiled away from the clear plastic when Lizara's face came close to the plastic as she inspected them as well.

"Very good," she said, sounding impressed. "Now, it's a bit too late for the third task, and since ya apparently have no other place to stay, I will give ya both a bed till morning. Then I will tell ya you're last task to do."

The orange rat-thing whooped and punched the air. "Told ya we could do it Jak! Haha!"

"Jak's you're name then?" the woman interrupted casually. She picked up the cage that had been set on the ground as she examined the snakes. "Then what's the rat's name?" She turned and headed back into the shack. "Come on," she called over her shoulder.

Jak and Daxter followed Lizara up the porch steps and into her house, where a cluttered and narrow room greeted them. There was a plant on a windowsill, beneath which where towering stacks of books and papers. A bed, messily made, took up almost half the room, and trapdoor was in the last corner.

Lizara waved vaguely in the direction of the bed. "All yours," she said. "But let me show ya most of my house."

"MOST of your house? Isn't this ALL of your house?" Daxter said curiously.

"This? Heck no!" the channeler said. She set the cage on the floor next to the jar, bent, and lifted up the trapdoor. It swung open with a great creaking sound. She picked up the animals and started down a set of wooden steps that led into the darkness.

Jak followed with Daxter on his shoulder, only to discover a huge underground cavern that lit up as Lizara flipped a switch.

This was much more spacious than the one-roomed shack above them, Jak thought in awe as he looked around. There were several large cages in the furthest end of the cave, next to a tank and a pool set in the floor. A kitchen-like area was directly to their left, as well as a table and another bed. This bed was neatly made and looked somewhat unused.

To their right was what appeared to be a huge jungle, but, Jak realized, was actually many, many plants all set in pots. Samos would have killed to take a look at some of them, the elf was sure.

"Holy Precursors!" yelled Daxter in shock. His yell woke up some of the occupants in the cages as it reverberated around the cave, and what looked like a type of chicken squawked angrily at the intrusion.

"Man, can't ya ever keep quiet?" Lizara said. She headed towards one of the tanks with an elaborate habitat inside, including its own little pool. Into this she dropped some lie fish from the pond in the floor, unscrewed the jar lid, and dropped the snakes inside.

"So, what d'ya do way out here?" Daxter asked, growing bored with the cave.

"Eh," Lizara said, carrying the cage of Skullua birds over to one of the large cages. "I collect whatever's interesting. I also breed animals. Sometimes I'll take on work as a channeler, but not usually, because quite a few deals are pretty shady out there." She opened the door to the smaller cage and pulled out the tiny snoozing birds, placing them on ledges in the larger cage. "I was going to go get these myself, but I figured I might as well let you two do it." She flashed a grin back over to them.

"Eh? Well that's not fair!" Daxter yelped. "We were only doing ERRANDS-" He was cut off by Jak slapping a hand over his mouth. He was smart enough to realize that provoking Lizara might land them more tasks.

"Yep," she answered. "Only errands. Anyway, go up and get some sleep. I'll wake ya up in the morning for your last task."

The image of Lizara's rather predatory grin was reminiscent of that big orange fish that swam around near the village, Jak thought as he walked back up the stairs towards the bed.

* * *

_ ADG_: Next chapter will be better...

**M-Angel**: Oh goody!

**_Both_**: Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

**M-Angel**: Well look at all of the reviews we've gotten...

_ADG_: I know...and this is just the first story in the series...

**M-Angel**: We hope you enjoy this chapter, as we continue our story.

_**Both**_: Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 1**

_Jak and Daxter's Adventure to Stone Island_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 5**_

--------------

Jak woke up to the screams of Daxter loud mouth. Looking down at his friend, who was writhing in fear, Jak slapped Daxter's head, which caused the small creature to fall out of the _bed_, that was nothing more than a basket with a few blankets in it. "What'd ya do that for?" he asked Jak, who rolled his eyes. "I was yellin wasn't I?"

Jak nodded as he got out of the bed and stretched his tired limbs. Looking around the room he noted that Lizara wasn't anywhere around, which meant she was most likely awake and waiting for them. Walking up the ladder, with Daxter running behind him, Jak came to the entrance of the cabin and was about to open the door, when he suddenly noticed that Lizara was talking to somebody on the other side.

"Get off my land!" she yelled

"You'll regret doing this you little bitch!" came a male voice.

"I've said no once and I'll say it again!" she yelled, "I don't want your kind on _**my **_land or _**my **_mountain. Now get off of _**my **_land!" Suddenly there was an explosion, Jak ran outside to see if she needed help only to find Lizara glowing a bright yellow color. She was definately a channeler, but she wasn't like any channeler he'd ever encountered before.

------------------------------------------------

Minutes Before

------------------------------------------------

Lizara slowly got out of bed and went downstair to see if her new guests were awake yet. Once down there she saw that the boy and his rat were fast asleep. The rodant seemed to be enjoying his dreams a bit too much though. Being the _kind _person she was, she walked over to him and spoke into his ear quietly. "Look behind you Daxter." she said, "There's a huge mandid spider behind you and it's coming towards us. Run! Run as fast as you can!" she watched as the rodants legs began to sway and move so fast that his banket landed on the floor.

"I'm running." he mummbled

She began to laugh quietly and walked over to the table and began to make herself a cup of yakow cocco milk. She then walked back up to the cabin door to watch the morning sun come up. When she walked outside she saw a man looking at her. "Who are you?" she asked

"Come on Liz." he said, "Don't tell me ya forgot your ole friend Mace."

"Mace Face." she said, "I thought I told ya I never wanted to see you're ugly two timin' face again."

"That's my Lizy." he said

"My name is Lizara." she said

"I have a job for ya." he said, "And it'll pay handsomely."

"What is it?" she asked

"A few weeks ago I got a call from the Akron twins." he said, "They needed me to kill a boy named Jak and his pet. However, this boy is a great channeler and I went lookin for you."

"And the pay?" she asked

"Five hundred orbs." he said

"No thanks." she said, "I'm already employed by somebody else."

"Who?" he asked

"None of ya damn business." she said, "Now get off of my land!" her hands began to glow a bright yellow color.

"You'll regret doing this you little bitch!" came a male voice.

"I've said no once and I'll say it again!" she yelled, "I don't want your kind on _**my **_land or _**my **_mountain. Now get off of _**my **_land!"

He turned to leave, but then out of the blue he pulled out a red eco enhanced sword and threw it at her, hoping it would kill her. Lizara called for her yellow eco powers and threw her own attack at him. The sword and yellow eco blast collided and caused a large explosion. When the dust settled he was gone. Lizara was still glowing a bright yellow color when she heard the door open from behind her. Turning her head towards it she saw the boy and his rat. "You're next job is to find Mace Face and get rid of him anyway you can." she said

"Why?" Daxter dared to asked

"Because," she said, "He's out to kill your friend, Jak." The two watched Lizara walk towards the forest and vanish. "Great!" Daxter cried out. "Now we have some lunitic coming out to kill us!" he looked up at Jak. "Can this day get any worse?"

As if to answer Daxter's question the volcano began to rumble. Daxter's ears drooped down, as Jak gave him a look that said, "Ya just had to say that, didn't ya?"

"Hehe.." Daxter's laughed nervously, "Oops.."

The two got onto their zoomer and road off to find this Mace Face guy and get rid of him.

* * *

**M-Angel**: Awesome! I love that chapter...It's my best...

_ADG_: Ooookay...Who else liked that chapter...

**M-Angel**: (raises hand)

_ADG_: Besides M-Angel...

_**Both**_: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: _The Fight_

* * *

"Er... so Jack, where're we off to first?" Daxter said as they rode through the jungle, away from the volcano.

Jak shrugged. He had absolutely no idea where the Mace Face guy was.

"What d'ya mean you have no idea?" yelled the ottsel. "We have a volcano that's about to blow and a lunatic on our trail! You have to have some idea of what we're doing!"

Jak indicated the volcano behind them and the fact that they were riding away from it.

"Yeah, that's all good getting away from the volacno, but there's still the maniac, hello!"

A man sprang out of the trees ahead of them and grabbed the zoomer, effectively stopping it cold. Jak and Daxter were thrown clear over the handlebars forward about twenty feet.

"Why yes, I should say hello, shouldn't I?" Mace said plesently, dusting off his hands which still glowed red from channeling eco to stop the zoomer. He smiled cooly. "I take it you two are the brats Lizy wouldn't kill for me?"

Daxter sprang to his feet. "Who? Us? No, we don't know anyone named Lizy," he blustered nervously. "We're just, uh, leaving! To go visit the villiage!"

"You mean the one on top of the exploding volcano?" Mace Face prompted.

"Er yeah, haha, that one... on the exploading volcano..."

Mace stiffened, then ducked. Jak's fist swept over the merc's head and left him off balance. Mace Face snapped out a leg and tripped the teen, effectively causing him to fall. Face whipped out another red eco sword and made to stab the blonde, but the blue blade of Jak's own sword caught it before it could go further.

Jak disengaged and rolled as far away from the red eco channeler as he could. He stood up in the fringe of trees closest to the beach, and stood at the ready. Mace smirked.

"Good to see you have some moves kid, I'd hate to have to kill someone stupid," he taunted.

Jak immediately collapsed the blade and used the eco to fire small blue eco balls at Mace. The merc managed to duck out of the way, though not before a ball caught him in the shoulder. It burned a small hole and made the channeler yell in surprise. The blonde snapped open his yellow eco container and pulled some out, shaping it into long ropes. He threw these over to where the merc was, and they wrapped around him, catching him tightly.

Mace laughed, and his body began to glow red. He blasted red eco out of his body and snapped the ropes that held him fast, then dashed forward with an eco blade at the ready.

Again Jak countered with a blue eco blade, this time using one hand. With the other, he fired three successive bursts of blue eco. The first missed, but the second sent Mace sprawling, and the third blasted him twenty feet away.

Jak was there in an instant, and he held the blade poised over Mace Face's chest. But he hesitated, and in that split second, Mace kicked Jak's legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground with one foot.

"Tough luck kid," the merc said, eyes glittering. He raised the blade high...

* * *

**ADG**: Okay, I managed to get it to you! Whoo! Have you read the HP book 7 yet? 


	7. Chapter 7

**M-Angel**: That last chapter was pretty short...

_ADG_: Yeah, I know...But I was too into my new HP book...

**M-Angel**: You're nuts...

_ADG_: I know...

**M-Angel**: Anyway, here's a new _**longer **_chapter for everybody to enjoy...

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 1**

_Jak and Daxter's Adventure to Stone Island_

------------------------------------------------

------------------

**Chapter 7**

------------------

Last Time

_"Tough luck kid," the Mace said, eyes glittering. He raised the blade high... _

Just as Jak was about to meet his makers, a yellow eco blast came out of nowhere and shot Mace Face down. Not only that it killed him, being that he had one huge gapping hole that went right through his back and chest. Once the body fell to the ground they saw that Lizara was standing there looking rather angry and a bit worried too. "You okay?"

"Wha- How?" Daxter stuttered.

"Sorry about that," she began, "But I needed somebody to be the bait, so that I could kill him."

Jak crossed his arms over his chest, indicating he wasn't too happy being used like this.

"You used us!" Daxter yelled

"Yeah." she said with a smirk. "I've been using you two for the last two days."

"WHAT!!!" Daxter yelled at her as he was about to attack the young woman, but Jak grabbed him before he could do anything stupid.

"And for helping me and doing the chores that I've been avoiding for the past month," she said as she pulled out a silver stone hindge. "Here's the Silver Hindge from the Ole' Savoon Storage in Stone Village."

Jak opened his backpack and let her place it in.

"Umm...Thanks." Daxter said with a growl.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't take you to Stone Village, but it's off limits to strangers." she said, "I'm the guardian of my people, so I couldn't take you to my village."

"You're from Stone Village?" Daxter asked

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "Sorry again for all the trouble I've caused you two and tell Ole' Samos that he's right. You, Jak, are a good person with a good heart. And Daxter?"

Daxter's ears popped up. "Yeah?"

"Try not to get into too much trouble in the future." she said, "That goes for you too Jak." with that she left the to leave on their zoomer.

----------------------------

Future - Year 3930

----------------------------

"I'll never forget that woman." Daxter said, "Not as long as I live... Because she was NUTS!"

Jak laughed, "She wasn't all that bad."

"Yeah she was!" Daxter yelled at Jak, which only started a little argument with the two best friends.

* * *

**M-Angel**: Well that was an interesting ending to the first story... 

_ADG_: It sure was, next story is on an adventure that only Daxter has and it involves a beautiful woman...

**M-Angel**: Yeah, I'm doing the first chapter though...So review this chapter and I'll update by placing the second story up for you all to read...So review!

>  
>>  
>>  
>>  
>

_**Both**_: See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Story 2: Daxter's Adventure

_**Summary**_: _This is a series of undocument adventures of Jak and Daxter when they were young and foolish._

* * *

**M-Angel**: We're both glad you all liked the last story on Jak and Daxter when they were young... 

_ADG_: Now this one is on an adventure that Daxter...

**M-Angel**: Yeah and it's gonna be funny...

_ADG_: Let's begin the story...Shall we?

_**Both**_: ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2**

_Daxter's Adventure_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 8**_

--------------

It began as a normal day for a specific ottsel name Daxter, at his business, The Naughty Ottsel. People came it, got drunk and passed out or threw up on the floor. Then a young woman, walked out of the shadows. She was about five foot six, her hair was black, with red stripes on the sides and was down to her waist. Her eyes were a redish yellow color, which didn't set off an alarm in Daxter's head. She was dressed in a hooded silk cloak, black outside and red inside, a tight red blouse, with a black leather vest, a lose black skirt and knee high black leather boots with silver buckles. On her hip she had a belt that held seven silver throwing knives and a nine foot black leather whip. She also wore fingerless black gloves with silver spiked knuckles. He felt both nervous and turned on by all of this. After all, she did have a sexy outfit on. Then she spoke. "Where's Mr. Daxter Baxter?"

Daxter swallowed hard. "I'm him." he said in a high piched voice.

"How lovely." she said as she grabbed one of her knives.

This caused Daxter to almost pass out. "H-How c-can I help you?" he asked nervously

"Well," she began, "I need this package hand delivered to a Miss Ashelin Praxis and I'll pay you six hundred orbs to do it."

Again, no red light popped into Daxter's head. "No problem lady." he said, "But why me?"

"Because," she began as she leaned ober the counter, giving Daxter a nice view of her breats. "You're a close friend of hers and I _**need **_you to do this for me."

"Good enough for me toots." he said jumping down off from the bar. "Follow me to my zoomer and I'll be off." The woman smiled at this.

Upon entering the garge Daxter smiled at his Z150 Freedom League zoomer. "Oh my, a Z150 customized Freedom League zoomer, with gun and torpedo options." Daxter's mouth hung open. "Nice." she said sexily.

"Just place the package on the back lady and I'll have it to Ashelin in no time." Daxter said with a smile.

"Now be careful." she said, "It's made of...glass."

"By the way," Daxter began as he got onto the zoomer. "What's your name, in case Ashelin asks?"

"Zeva Doom." she said as he drove off. Then after he left she opened her comm. unit and called somebody. "It's on its way sir."

"Good." came a reply from the communicator. "Ashelin shall be suprised to see an early present from me." the voice then began to chuckle slightly.

* * *

_ADG_: Oh no! Is Daxter in trouble! 

**M-Angel**: Who is the mysterious voice?

_**Both**_: You'll find out if you review!


	9. Chapter 9

_ADG_: Let's begin the story...Shall we?

_**Both**_: ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2**

_Daxter's Adventure_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 9**_

--------------

* * *

Ashelin observed a disturbance outside of her office door. 

I'm sorry, er, sir, but we can't allow you in without a prior appointment!"came the familiar voice of one of her annoying secretaries.

"Look lady, I have a package to deliver to her!"

Now there was a grunting sound, and something that sounded suspiciously like a squeal. "Hey, put me down! DOWN, I tell yah!"

"Sir,"came another secretary's voice, sounding suitably winded. "We must ask you to leave!"

"No! ASHELIN! GET YOUR DAMN SECRETARIES OFF OF MINE!" the intruder yelled.

Ashelin massaged her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. Daxter was the last person she needed to talk to at the moment, and she decided that if being ruler of Haven City gave you perks, now was the time to use them.

"He doesn' have an appointment, kick him out," she said calmly into the convenient PA system that connected her to the annoying secretaries.

Apparently Daxter heard this, because he started shrieking. "What? DON'T THROW ME OUT, DAMNIT! I have a package from Zeva Doom!"

Ashelin came close to ending it all there at the mention of that name. Instead, she sighed and paged the secretaries. "Let him in." she said wearily.

Daxter swaggered in, holding a large box wrapped in standard brown packaging paper almost as large as himself. He hoisted it above his head with some difficulty, and shoved it on top of her desk. Then he climbed on to said desk, and proceeded to annoy her further by starting to talk.

"Yeah, this lady came in and she totally came on to me and..."

Ashelin stopped listening as she inspected the box. She pulled it in front of her, and started to unwrap the paper carefully- no telling what was in the box, especially if Zeva had sent it to her!

Surprisingly, all that was there was a box. Well, it wasn't any box, since it appeared to be made of glass, but you couldn't see what was in the box since there was what appeared to be red silk lining the inside. She eyed it suspiciously, contemplating whether or not she really wanted to open something from one of Torn's former girlfriends.

"...and MAN was she hot, and she had all this shiny leather clothes..."

She opened it and nearly screamed. She slammed the lid back down, causing Daxter to stop his long-winded description of Zeva's chest.

"Ashelin? You okay?" Daxter asked, anxiously looking at her door. He wanted to be prepared in case some of those secretaries came after him with stun guns, or something more permanent.

Ashelin sat looking shell-shocked at the box in front of her, mind racing furiously. It appeared Zeva was most definitely twisted, Oh so twisted, Or why else would she have sent her all these...things? A stray thought told her they might be fun to use with Torn before she squished the idea.

An evil smile came to her face. If Zeva wanted to play dirty, well, she might as well too.

Ten minutes later saw Daxter heading off with another package, with directions to deliver it to Ms. Doom. Needless to say, the ottsel was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

**ADG**: Heheheheh, so there you go! I made it so that Ashelin thinks Zeva sent it to her... and the box had 'toys'... lol. Okay, so I am most definitely a closet pervert XD 


	10. Chapter 10

**M-Angel:** You're bad! You know that?

_ADG_: Yeah I know...I have a very dirty mind...

**M-Angel: **(rolls eyes) Okay, now to the reviews...

_**Both**_: Now to the story!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2**

_Daxter's Adventure_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 10**_

--------------

Daxter came into the Naughty Ottsel with a smug smile on his face. Tess shook her head at her boyfriend as he headed towards the very...hot woman in the back booth. Tess raised an eyebrow at this one. What was Daxter up to?

* * *

Daxter jumped up onto the table and pulled the box up onto it with a rope. "Here ya go toots." he said, "Ashine seemed a bit...flustered with you package, but quickley gave me this one."

Zeva looked up from her knife that she was cleaning."Really.." she said in a sexy voice. "Sounds like Miss Praxis doesn't know how to take a joke..." she laughed. "Of course the package wasn't really from me."

Daxter's ears fell back. "Then..." he began, "Who sent it?"

Zeva laughed again. "Wouldn't you like to know." as she smiled Daxter couldn't help but stare at her breast. They were just so big! "I have another pachage for you big guy." she said, "It's a bigger one though."

"That's okay!" he almost yelled.

"This one is for a..." she looked at a piece of paper. "..a Jak Mar."

"Jak has a package?" Daxter said

"You know him?" she asked

"Yeah." Daxter said with big smile. "He and I are best of buds. We go WAY back. I've gotten him outta many jams."

"Really?" she said acting interested. "Well then...I bet you could get this to him."

"Sure can babe." he said as he picked up the package, which made him lose his balace on the table and fall onto his back, with the package landing on his chest. "I'm...okay." he said muffled under the package.

It took Daxter about ten minutes to get out from underneath the package and another five to get it strapped onto his zoomer and even another four to get the zoomer to start.

* * *

Zeva entered an old rundown building that she recognized as the old underground headquarters. She smiled as she saw a lone figure laying in a hamack. "She got the package." she said

"Good." came a deep voice

"What are you up to...Torn?" she asked

The lone solider looked towards his ex and smiled. "It's a surprise." he said

Suddenly her comm. unit buzzed. "Yes?" she answered

"Was it delivered?" came a female voice

"It's on it's way." she said as she left the old building and got back onto her zoomer and headed towards the races.

* * *

**M-Angel**: Jak's gonna be in for a big surprise when he gets that package...

_ADG_: What's in it? Is Jak in trouble?

_**Both:**_ Review to find out...


	11. Chapter 11

**M-Angel:** Sorry for the long wait guys! 

_ADG_: Yeah I've been busy!

**M-Angel: **(rolls eyes) Okay, now to the reviews...

Farr2rich: That's okay, we know you're working hard to get an education...M-Angel'll be going to college next year..She's gonna be a Vet tech...

Javahna: We're glad you like our story so much...but please be patcient...ADG isn't as fast a writer as M-Angel is...We're working hard to make this the best story possible...

_**Both**_: Now to the story!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2**

_Daxter's Adventure_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 11**_

--------------

Daxter was zooming along through the streets of Haven City, thinking about where he'd find Jak. Then he remembered that his green-blonde friend had headed out to the forest today, just for a change of scenery. So the rodent changed course to the outskirts of the city where he could find the warp thingy that would take him to the forest.

Instead of getting off of the zoomer, he opted to drive it through the portal, since he didn't want to unload the big package and carry it around until he found Jak. Besides, the are wasn't entirely clear of Metal Heads, and he didn't want to be caught without an escape route open.

So, he drove the zoomer into the gate and appeared instantly several hundred feet above on the cliff leading that signified the entrance to the ruins built by Mar and the rest of the forest. It took him a while, but he finally found Jak.

"JAK!" he yelled loudly enough to send the birds flying away from the trees in great big feathery clouds. "I have a package for you!"

Jak turned around and got up. He'd been sitting on the grass under a tree looking out over a pond or two.

"What?" he asked, sounding curious.

Daxter drove right up next to him and commenced untying the package. It fell on the ground with a dull thud. Daxter hopped onto it triumphantly."A package," he said cheerfully. "There's this hot babe named Zeva Doom who keeps wanting me to deliver packages, and the last one was for Ashelin, but now she gave me one to give to you, too!" He gestured to the brown-paper-wrapped package he was standing on.

"Well, get off it, Dax!" Jak said good-naturedly. "If it's for me, I want to open it!"

Daxter hopped off and Jak started ripping open the paper. Wood was underneath the paper, and it looked like a large crate. It was nailed shut with a large "THIS SIDE UP" along with an arrow now pointing down stamped on the side. Jak turned it the right way up easily and blew the top off with a few well-placed rounds, shell-shocking the birds remaining in hearing distance. After a few more great, feathery clouds, and when the smoke had cleared, Jak and his cohort looked into the box. There were teddy bears everywhere.

After a full minute of silence, Daxter broke the spell. "What the HELL?" he demanded.

Jak scratched his head, looking bewildered. "I have no idea, Dax. D'you think this Zeva lady wants me to play with them or something?"

"What?" the rodent said. "No, she said these packages weren't from her."

"Who else got a package?" Jak asked.

"Oh, only Ashelin," Daxter started. "It was a glass box, wrapped up in the same brown paper as this one, only the inside had this red silk stuff. I didn't see what was in it though, I was talking and Ashelin looked in and them slammed it shut. It was crazy, man! She looked like she'd seen a ghost..."

Jak pulled out his communicator, ignoring his rambling rodent friend. "Hey Ashelin," he said into it on Ashelin's private comm. channel.

After a few seconds, a reply came back. "Yeah Jak? Anything wrong?"

"Oh, no," the elf reassured her. "But you see, I just got this package thing from Daxter, and he said you'd gotten one too. From some person named Zeva Doom. Do you know what's going on?" There was a long silence from the other end of the line.

"Do you mind telling me what you got?" the ruler of Haven City finally said, sounding wary.

"Uh, a bunch of teddy bears. They came in a big wooden crate. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Her voice sounded hasty. "Did Daxter say anything else?" she inquired further.

Jak thought briefly. "He said something about you freaking out, and that the packages weren't from this Doom person. She's only the distributer, or something."

"WHAT?!" Ashelin sounded shocked. "Oh. Er. Wow, that changes things."

"Changes what?" Daxter asked, having finally started paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, I thought that SHE'D sent the stuff to me... so... yeah. Nothing."

"Wait, what'd you get?" Jak asked, suddenly suspicious.

Silence.

"I think," Ashelin said finally, "that you don't need to know that."

"Um, okay," Daxter said. Ashelin cut the comm. line.

"That was weird," Jak remarked. He looked at the box of teddy bears. "Can I put these in the store rooms, Dax?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't let the customers see them, they'll ruin business," the ottsel replied. grumbles about ads Stupid fanfiction ads... stupid ads... gr...

* * *

ADG: There's the update everybody has been waiting for...Now review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**M-Angel:** It's been a week and half sionce we've updated...

_ADG_: So here's the update!

**M-Angel: **Okay, now to the reviews...

_ADG_: Damn...I forgot about the reviews!

_**Both**_: Now to the story!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2**

_Daxter's Adventure_

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 12**_

--------------

Jak and Daxter finished placing the cursed teddy bears in the storage room, when they heard somebody walk in. "Daxy!" came Tess's yell, "What the hell are you up to?"

Daxter turned around to see his very pissed off fiancé. "Nothin' snook 'ums." he said as Jak came out of the storage room.

"Jak, what's he up to?" Tess asked Jak as she began to tap her foot on the floor.

"He's just been delivering packages to Ashelin and I." Jak said,

"Packages?" Tess asked, "What kind of packages?"

"Well..." Daxter began as he told Tess the whole story.

* * *

"Torn!" came a yell behind the Commanders back.

Upon turning around he saw a very mad Ashelin Praxis. "What's wrong?" he asked

"You're ex." she said

"Zeva?" he asked innocently, "What's she done this time?"

"She's been sending Daxter around with packages that were delivered to Jak and me." she said, "Now I want to know what's going on?"

"How should I know." he said all too innocently

"I have a feelin' you're behind it."

Torn stopped looking at the clipboards he was reading and looked at her. "Tell me this..." Torn began, "When would I have had the time to get a hold of her, when you've had me doing this ridiculous decorating of the city for it's three-hundredth celebration?"

Ashelin looked at Torn and growled. _He's right. When would he have had the time to get a hold of Zeva and get those...things...and have her deliver it to Daxter, who in turn would deliver it to me_. She thought to herself. "Okay.." She said apologetically. "You're right."

"Good." Torn said as he watched her walk away. He smiled evilly at her back. _That was close. _he thought. _Too close._

* * *

Tess smiled at Daxter after he had told her everything. "Oh Daxy!" she cried out as she pulled him into a kiss.

Jak just chuckled as he watched his best friend kiss the woman he loved. He had yet to purpose to Keira and they'd been going out officially since the end of the Krass City Championship. He still loved racing and she still loved fixing his cars up for him. She always made them faster than they were suppose to be, but the judges didn't know that. Jak smiled as he brought out a small black box from his pant pocket.

Daxter stopped kissing Tess when he saw the box. "Don't tell me you have a package you want me to deliver?" Daxter said

Jak smiled and thought for a moment. "Dax," he began, "You're a genius!"

"Thanks.." he said, "Wait, I am?"

Jak went into the back a room and came out with some brown paper and then went upstairs. Jak then came back down with a glass box with some decorations on it. It was laced with white silk and inside was the little black box and taped to that was a letter, that said "OPEN FIRST". Daxter watched Jak place it into another small brown box with cushioning in it and then wrapped it in brown paper. "Daxter," Jak began, "Can you deliver this to Keira and say that it was also from Zeva Doom?"

"Hmm..." Daxter began, "I get where you're going with this." he said as he picked up the box and walked out. "I'll be back babe!" he yelled at Tess as he ran out of the Naughty Ottsel.

* * *

**M-Angel**: How was that chapter? It was a bit longer than the other one that I did...Can anybody guess what's in this package? Review! Also, whoever gets the answer correct first is gonna be in Story 3...

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**_Both_**: Now to the story!

------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2**

_Daxter's Adventure _

------------------------------------------------

--------------

_**Chapter 13** _

--------------

Keira was working on a few of Jak's wrecked cars in her garage, fixing them up and making them better, by her standards. The last time she'd put in a 'Go Pink' button that generated a pink shield over the car, Jak hadn't really appreciated it.

The comm unit that was connected to the outside of her garage buzzed. Daxter's voice emanated from the speakers of the small device placed next to her.

"Hey there Keir'!" the fuzzball said. "I got a package for you!"

With that, the ottsel entered, swaggering as though he'd just conquered Haven City. He placed a large package next to him, handed a small black box to her with a flourish, and gave a somewhat elegant bow. "All for you, fair lady!" he proclaimed.

Keira smiled at his antics. "Thanks, Dax!" she said, taking the box, marked "Open first". Setting aside her wrench, she wiped her hands on the rag tied to her belt and opened it. Her jaw dropped.

"I got it just for you," Daxter went on, assuming the gift-giving rights in place of Jak. "Isn't it nice?"

"Er… Dax?" Keira said, staring at the box. "I don't think I can accept this."

"What? Of course you can!" Daxter asserted. "I got it for you!"

Keira shut the box and glared at him. "And get Tess to hate me for the rest of my life? Hell no!"

Daxter blinked. "What would Tess have to do with this?"

The ottsel was sent flying from the garage and straight into his zoomer. The little black box was thrown at him with the same ferocity, smacking him over the head, and the larger box flattened him.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" roared Keira from behind him.

(ADG: Laughing ass off)

* * *

Jak was chatting with Tess in the bar when Daxter came back, puffed up and purple. 

"I don' thin' Keir' li'ed yur boxes," the ottsel slurred as he pulled himself onto the bar counter. He wearily held out the boxes to his friend. "You'll ha' to gi' 'em to her your'sel'."

"Poor Daxie!" wailed Tess, and started tending to her beloved. "Jak, what's in that box that made Keira so angry with my Daxie?"

Jak grinned. "Dax must've said something to get her really riled up," he said, laughing. "I told him to deliver this." He opened the box and showed the ottsel a sparkling ring.

"Bad Daxxie!" Tess scolded. "You told her it was from you, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Daxter said, looking very nervous.

Jak started laughing again. "I'll go give it to her myself," he told the ottsels, and headed outside, tucking the small box in his pocket and the larger one under his arm.

* * *

**ADG**: That was too funny! 

_M-Angel_: True...Review!


End file.
